The present invention relates to a flush-mount enclosure, particularly for making provisions for air-conditioning systems.
Currently, the provision of an air-conditioning system entails the need for a connection between an external motorized condensing unit and an internal unit by means of two thermally insulated tubes which are adapted to transfer the refrigeration fluid between the two units.
The internal unit must further be supplied with power, usually by means of an electrical cable, and has a pipe for discharging the condensed moisture.
In order to facilitate the installer in positioning the internal unit, it is known to provide enclosures for the refrigeration tubing and for the electrical cable; such enclosures are essentially shaped like parallelepipeds and are recessed in the wall at the region where the internal unit is placed.
Such enclosures have standardized dimensions in order to allow to place thereat suitable templates for mounting the internal unit.
One problem that arises is the discharge of condensation: usually, in the case of provisions for the air-conditioning system, it is known to build into the wall a pipe for discharging the condensed water; the condensation outlet of the internal unit must subsequently be connected to such pipe.
In the internal unit, the condensation outlet may be located on a side that does not correspond to the one where the discharge pipe has been provided in the wall, thus forcing the installer to provide the connection by means of a hose, whose path is necessarily approximately horizontal, in order to reach the other end; therefore condensation may stagnate and bad odors may form.